


Right person, wrong moment

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Escolar, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, Songfic, Yaoi, naruto - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Resumen: “¿Enamorarse qué significa realmente?”. Se preguntaron los gemelos Uzumaki cuando vieron que amor fue correspondido en el momento equivocado. Buscaron tantas ocasiones para hacer de sus declaraciones las más perfectas y para su desgracia, lo hicieron a una persona que ni siquiera conocían tanto como creyeron.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Right person, wrong moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es mía.
> 
> AU. Escolar. Menchara. Narusasu 
> 
> Reto mensual MCM. Junio: el cliché del nerd y el popular justo al revés de lo que se imagina.

Cap 1: Deseo…

_Fue un día como cualquiera,_

_Nunca olvidaré la fecha_

La estridente música resonaba en sus oídos aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. El salón del club de música era usado normalmente por los integrantes de diferentes bandas. Gracias a la eficiente organización del presidente del consejo estudiantil podría solicitar turnos para sus ensayos sin generar conflictos. No le gustaba asistir a esas prácticas de la banda, pero no era capaz de evitarlo. No cuando su hermano gemelo estaba allí, cantando a viva voz, realmente ponía tanto esfuerzo como si la presentación fuera real. Dentro de poco habría una competencia de bandas en la escuela, así que no lo culpaba de estar tan sumergido en su música. Empero, quedarse largas horas esperándolo era una tortura. Podría irse él solo y adelantarse hacia su hogar, pero por costumbre y para darle protección se quedaba más tiempo.

―¡Charasuke-sama! ―Gritó una de las chicas cerca suyo, siendo seguida por otras más.

 _“¿No pueden ensayar sin su club de fans?”._ Pensó con fastidio Menma bufando inconforme. Clavó con fuerza sus dedos en su propio antebrazo, controlando su molestia. Debió recordarse infinitas veces su razón para estar allí. No obstante, el constante golpeteó de su pie contra el suelo iba a aumentar de velocidad junto a los chillidos de las chicas cerca suyo. Naruto también llamaba bastante la atención, aunque indiscutiblemente la mayor parte de la culpa de tantos chillidos era aquel engreído Uchiha. Ese sujeto se había ganado su odio casi de inmediato. Su actitud prepotente y engreída podría tolerarlas de no ser porque además de esas “virtudes” era haragán, idiota y coqueto. Siempre ocupaba su tiempo en seducir a las chicas. Y ellas, como polillas atraídas hacia el fuego, iban directo a su trampa de palabras melosas y estúpidas promesas vacías.

Un aplauso estridente se oyó resonando en todo el lugar al finalizar la canción sonando casi como una señal de alivio para Menma. El azabache vocalista olisqueó una rosa de forma provocativa, using sus labios para jugar un poco con los pétalos de la flor. Los suspiros se incrementaron por parte de las féminas, mas pronto se desató una batalla entre las mismas debido al lanzamiento de la rosa de Charasuke hacia el público. Uzumaki miró con desaprobación dicha acción. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de deleitarse con tan vulgar comportamiento? Esas mujeres carecían de sentido de moral, hasta se atrevería a juzgar la dignidad que se les caía con cada nuevo acto de desesperación por obtener algo tocado por el azabache. No le veía nada de especial. Parecía prácticamente un calco de aquellos chicos malos que salían en películas de los años ochenta.

Las jóvenes presentes comenzaron a empujar para abrirse paso y así llegar hasta los chicos. Menma se alejó de la muchedumbre y se escabulló evitando ser visto por los demás. Consiguió con éxito llegar a su destino: tras bastidores. Al menos así le decía pese a ser sólo el salón contiguo al que usaban para ensayar. Mas era la única manera de escapar de las chicas. Entró sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, todos allí ya lo conocían por ser el hermano del baterista. Su hermano gemelo estaba en una silla sentado bebiendo agua en compañía de Charasuke, demasiado cerca del mencionado cabe destacar. Su vista se fijó en la casi nula distancia entre ellos, siendo un lugar amplio ocupado por dos personas, era evidente que el espacio para estar ambos sobraba. Ellos no querían estar lejos y eso despertaba el instinto protector del mayor de los ojos azules. Ese Uchiha era conocido por ser un mujeriego, no comprometerse a nada y ser demasiado superficial. Si estaba fijándose en su hermano, algo se traía entre manos.

―Aquí, Menma ―anunció un rubio idéntico al mencionado alzando la mano para captar su atención―. Ya podemos ir a casa ―dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la mochila a la espalda.

―Tardaste mucho ―reclamó Menma con una expresión seria, viendo a Charasuke cruzado de piernas mientras jugaba con su botella de agua―. Tuve que venir a buscarte. ¿Estabas ocupado con algo importante? ―preguntó sarcástico.

―No seas tan duro con el zorrito ―intervino el principal causante de sus dolores de cabeza―. Yo fui quien lo entretuve. Es inevitable cuando nuestro baterista es un elemento indispensable ―dijo Charasuke abrazándolo por el cuello al mencionado antes de que se lograra parar de su asiento.

―Como sea, tengo cosas importantes que hacer y nos distraes ―dijo Menma mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

―Ya te he dicho varias veces que yo puedo llevar a tu hermanito a su casa ―le recordó con una sonrisa coqueta.

―No sé si me lo devolverás en una sola pieza ―respondió el Uzumaki mayor de manera mordaz.

―¿Temes que te lo devuelva por piezas? ―interrogó arqueando una ceja mientras cruzaba sus piernas adoptando una posición que daba un aire a invitación indecorosa―. ¿En cuatro pedazos quizás? ―Su pregunta estaba acompañada de una sonrisa delineada por su propia lengua.

―Ya es tarde ―cortó la posible pelea usando esa simple frase.

―Pero si apenas son las… ―quiso agregar Naruto alguna excusa para seguir un poco más al lado de Uchiha―. Charasuke y yo hablábamos sobre nuestra próxima canción.

―Cierto, cierto ―secundó mostrando sus ojos oscuros, los cuales tenían un pequeño brillo de travesura―. Tal vez lo necesite a mi lado. Toda la noche ―remarcó haciendo enojar al gemelo mayor.

―Pueden hablar de esas cosas durante el horario de la escuela ―resolvió Menma yendo hacia la puerta arrastrando a su hermano.

Sujetó la muñeca de su hermano para obligarlo a caminar lejos de Uchiha y de sus constantes y patéticas tretas de playboy. No le agradaba. De hecho, estaba cada día más seguro que, efectivamente, mientras más lejos lo tuviera sería mejor para todos. Siempre estaba insinuándose a su hermano y no toleraría que jugaran con su ingenuo gemelo. La fama de Charasuke era bien conocida. Precedida por numerosas historias de chicas que salieron con él y luego de darle lo que él quería, eran botadas cual basura. Por alguna razón parecía tener a su hermano como siguiente presa. Uno más a la lista de conquistas de ese mujeriego incorregible. Tenía una larga fila de mujeres dispuestas a probar suerte con él. Bien podría seguir su lista de objetivos sin involucrar a su bobo y sentimental familiar.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―preguntó Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos a medio camino lejos de la escuela deteniéndose quedando parados en medio de una calle.

―Es un idiota playboy ―respondió con seriedad mirándolo molesto―. No deberías relacionarte con alguien como él. Sólo eres parte de sus estúpidos juegos ―advirtió con seriedad no soportando que su hermano fuera tan estúpido de seguirle el juego.

―¡No es cierto! ―negó el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño ante tal desconfianza hacia su persona―. Él me aprecia mucho. Soy un amigo cercano en el cual confía y no se atrevería a lastimarme ttebayo.

―Eso es lo que intenta hacerte creer ―replicó el mayor soltando aire de su boca de forma ruidosa y exagerada.

―Si te llevaras bien con Charasuke tendrías mejores oportunidades de declararte a su hermano ―comentó al aire mientras miraba de forma desinteresada el cielo sin dejar de caminar―. Ellos son hermanos después de todo ―agregó dejando sólo un ojo abierto para espiar un poco las acciones de su gemelo ante sus palabras.

―Ellos no se llevan bien ―comentó Menma eludiendo el tema. Caminó un poco más a prisa y se adelantó a su hermano rumbo a la casa―. Se detestan tanto que casi nunca se los ve en el mismo sitio juntos.

El menor soltó un pesado suspiro por la actitud de su hermano y siguió caminando tras él. El recorrido hacia su casa no era tan largo desde la escuela, pero Uzumaki estaba meditando como hacer que su mejor amigo e interés amoroso mejorara su relación con Menma. Ansiaba declararle sus sentimientos a Charasuke, mas siempre estaba viéndose interrumpido por sus propias inseguridades o por terceros. Además, los comentarios de su hermano acerca de él siendo un simple experimento para el otro, lo desalentaban mucho. Siempre veía a las fanáticas del moreno llenarlo de regalos y halagos, haciéndolo retroceder de sus intenciones de confesarse. Siempre con aquella espina de malestar diciéndole en su mente “ _tú nunca serás nada para él”._ Aun metidos en sus pensamientos llegaron a su casa, ya que tenían pendientes; la cena, la tarea y prepararse para ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

―Iré a preparar la cena, tú encárgate de lavar la ropa ―ordenó Menma nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

―¿Por qué no me dejas cocinar a mí? ―preguntó mientras hacía una cara larga y de pesadez al oír que le tocaba la tarea que menos le gustaba―. Odio lavar la ropa.

―Si te dejo encargarte a ti, todo lo que harás será llenarnos de ramen instantáneo ―respondió el joven teñido de azabache―. Mejor me encargo yo para poder comer algo de verdad.

―Te complicas mucho ttebayo ―bufó el rubio caminando rumbo al cuarto de lavado a buscar la canasta con la ropa sucia.

Menma soltó un largo suspiro cuando se quedó a solas en la cocina. A la par que cortaba las verduras y preparaba todo para hacer un salteado de verduras y algo de carne cocida, su mente se hundía en sus reflexiones personales. Se preguntaba si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando de su hermano. ¿Sus padres lo hubieran hecho mejor que él? El, por muchos años feliz matrimonio entre Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, llegó a su fin de manera imprevista. Durante un largo periodo de tiempo se mostraron como la pareja perfecta. Eran felices, salían de paseo los fines de semana junto con sus hijos, compartían los eventos escolares y demás. Entonces, ¿qué falló? Ninguno de ellos notó cuando las cosas se torcieron en la relación de sus padres. No hubo gritos, peleas, golpes ni nada que los pusiera en alerta. Todo se mantuvo en secreto de ellos. Sólo podía recordar su propio shock respecto a ese día.

_Cuando Menma y Naruto cumplieron la edad de quince años, sus padres les organizaron una fiesta junto a sus amigos. Les dieron la libertad de elegir todo lo que quisieran. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a ser celebrados en su día especial, pero ese año fue diferente. Les habían dicho que no escatimaran en sus peticiones; la música, invitados, comida, todo estaba en manos de ellos. Naruto por obviedad priorizó dos cosas: a sus muchos amigos y el ramen. Menma por su lado aprovechó para pedir que contrataran a una banda que le gustaba. No era de fama internacional ni nada imposible. Era un grupo independiente que solía tocar en una cafetería y plazas cercanas. Había oído un poco de la música de ellos y debía admitir que era de su agrado. Ellos repartían sus volantes ofreciendo sus servicios para diferentes eventos. No era algo complicado de concederle._

_Aquel día la pasaron realmente bien. Todas sus amistades no paraban de hablar de lo genial que era esa fiesta. Les había gustado tanto que el día lunes, cuando les tocó asistir a clases, todavía seguían siendo tema de conversación. Los gemelos sonrieron orgullosos por haber celebrado tan en grande y como buenos hijos querían agradecérselos a sus padres. No habían tomado en cuenta cuando dinero invirtieron, pero querían agradecerles como correspondía. Esa tarde al finalizar las clases fueron directo a su casa, pero al entrar sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa. Cada uno a lados opuestos mirándose muy seriamente. Al notar su presencia los saludaron como de costumbre y les indicaron con un gesto de la mano que se sentaran también. Sentían el ambiente muy pesado e incómodo. Además tenían el presentimiento que era mejor correr de allí cuanto antes y evitar lo que se venía. Mas, yendo en contra de sus instintos decidieron hacer caso a sus padres y tomaron asiento._

_―Chicos su padre y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes de un asunto sumamente importante ―dijo la pelirrojo mientras tomaba aire viendo a sus retoños de frente._

_―Pero antes que nada queremos dejarles claro que los amamos mucho y eso nunca, nunca cambiará ―intervino Minato deprisa, algo alerta, como si temiera que la frase dicha por su esposa fuera malinterpretada._

_―¿Qué sucede? Parecen esas parejas de las películas o telenovelas que anuncian su divorcio ttebayo ―bromeó Naruto intentando quitarle hierro al asunto._

_―Es de eso de lo que queremos hablarles ―confirmó su padre mirándolo con seriedad―. Nosotros hemos decidido separarnos._

_―¿Por qué? ―interrogó Menma mostrándose serio y poco expresivo. A diferencia de su gemelo cuya cara de shock parecía grabada en su rostro―. ¿Han tenido problemas?_

_―No creo que puedan entender nuestra decisión, son… cosas de adultos ―habló Kushina intentando tocar la mano de sus hijos siendo evitada por el mayor de los gemelos._

_―Pero es algo que nosotros decidimos por el bien de todos ―completó Namikaze viéndolos con tristeza._

_―¡No, no puedo entenderlo! ―estalló Naruto azotando sus manos contra la mesa mientras se paraba haciendo caer la silla como consecuencia―. ¡Ustedes se llevan de maravilla!_

_―Apoyo a mi hermano ―secundó Menma manteniéndose en su sitio, pero con un claro descontento marcado en su cara―. No han tenido fuertes peleas, discusiones y mucho menos se han llegado a herir físicamente. No entiendo qué los motiva a separarse ―expresó intentando entender._

_―Precisamente por eso ―respondió la pelirroja tomando aire de manera visible antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro―. No queremos llegar a esos extremos._

_―Entiendan que nosotros ya no sentimos el mismo amor que antes, nuestra relación está muy desgastada ―explicó su padre mirándolos con cariño mientras sujetaba la mano de su esposa―. No estamos bien como pareja desde hace mucho tiempo y no queremos llegar a herirnos._

_―Estuvimos hablando mucho al respecto de cómo nos sentimos y llegamos a la conclusión de que si seguimos forzándonos a estar unidos por ustedes terminaremos hiriéndonos ―habló Kushina mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su, aun, esposo―. Queremos mantener una buena relación por ustedes, pero una cordial._

_―Así es, ustedes podrán elegir con quien desean vivir y nos acomodaremos para seguir viéndonos como siempre ―alentó el rubio mayor mostrando una sonrisa más animada―. Además ustedes ya son adolescentes. Casi no pasan tiempo con nosotros y no dependen de tenernos sobre ustedes todo el tiempo._

_―Naturalmente, siempre que necesiten hablar o deseen salir, o lo que sea que les urja pueden contar con cualquiera de los dos ―aclaró la fémina Uzumaki sonriendo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo―. Sólo se ha terminado nuestra relación de pareja, pero no nuestro rol y amor como padres por ustedes ttebanne._

_―Queremos que entiendan que nuestra relación con ustedes no ha cambiado, los amamos como lo hemos hecho desde que nos enteramos que venían a este mundo ―aseguró su padre con una voz tranquilizadora―. Pero entre nosotros las cosas no son iguales. Algún día lo entenderán._

_Tras aquel suceso, los gemelos se distanciaron mucho de sus padres. El divorcio era algo con lo que no podían estar de acuerdo. Para dos jóvenes que tenían como algo seguro que su familia era unida, era difícil de asimilar que de la noche a la mañana todo terminara. No importaba cuánto les explicaran que era lo mejor, la fricción y las peleas que evitaron entre ellos terminaron extrapolándose a una lucha de los gemelos contra sus padres por “arruinarlo todo”. Finalmente se tomó la resolución que por el bien de todos era mejor dejarles estar en el complejo departamental para estudiantes administrado por un viejo conocido de Minato. De esa manera podrían estar tranquilos respecto a tener a sus hijos a salvo y darles el espacio que necesitaban para pensar mejor las cosas. Ninguno de ellos quería vivir con cualquiera de sus padres. Podían obligarlos, sí, pero generar un ambiente tan insano, lleno de peleas y tensión no era el ideal._

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Naruto dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―preguntó enojado el azabache mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia.

―Es que se te estaba quemado la comida y seguías metido en tu mundo ttebayo ―explicó el rubio frotándose la cabeza por el dolor del golpe anterior―. Te estuve llamando, pero no respondías. ¿Te sientes bien?

―Sí, es sólo que… ―dijo Menma tomando aire decidiéndose entre decirle la verdad o no, optando por lo segundo―. Estoy algo estresado por el trabajo del consejo estudiantil.

―Pero tú eres el vicepresidente, tu deber es sólo apoyar ―le recordó mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos―. No me digas que ese Teme está de nuevo abusando de tu amabilidad.

―Sasuke jamás haría eso ―replicó el azabache mirándolo con enojo por haber hablado así del otro―. Él confía en mis habilidades por eso me asigna la responsabilidad de las cosas más importantes del consejo.

―Sólo no quiere hacerlas él mismo ―bufó el blondo rodando los ojos con hastío antes de soltar un resoplido―. Date cuenta, es un aprovechado, bastardo, arrogante e insensible. No entiendo qué le ves de bueno a ese tipo.

―Eres el menos indicado para quejarte de mis gustos cuando te gusta alguien como Charasuke ―reclamó Menma bufando de sólo recordar esa actitud tan altanera y vanidosa de su parte.

―Él es diferente a tu Uchiha bastardo ttebayo ―reclamó el rubio mientras ponía la mesa con bastante enojo, haciéndolo notar al arrojar con fuerza los cubiertos―. Tú no lo conoces como yo.

―Sé lo que te digo, ahora come y te largas a dormir ―ordenó mientras servía la comida en los platos.

Pese a estar en desacuerdo por lo dicho hacia el chico que le gustaba, Naruto tuvo que tragarse sus palabras junto a la cena. No tenía sentido empezar a discutir con su gemelo a esas horas. Tenía tarea pendiente, prácticas con la banda y las tareas domésticas por hacer. Él y Menma se hacían cargo a medias, pero de no cumplir su parte sabía que su gemelo se iba a enojar y se las cobraría. Conocía bien como era el otro de estricto con las responsabilidades y culpaba a Sasuke por eso. Anteriormente su hermano era todo un rebelde al que nada le importaba. No podía atención a las tareas e incluso durante un tiempo perteneció a un grupo de pandilleros, pero por influencia de aquel bastardo presumido ahora era incluso vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil. Agradecía que ya no estuviera metido entre delincuentes sin futuro, pero caer en el otro extremo tenía sus contras.

_Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar_

_Algo mágico paso,_

_Tu sonrisa me atrapó_

Aquella noche tras la cena y las tareas domésticas más urgentes, el rubio se dispuso a terminar las tareas de ese día. Mas como la mayoría de veces, Naruto se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio sin siquiera terminar sus deberes escolares. Y su querido hermano, ―nótese el sarcasmo―, no se dignaba a pasarle las respuestas. Siempre le insistía que debía prepararse él solo sin ayuda. Y era especialmente difícil pedirle un favor si con anterioridad se cruzaba con Charasuke. Algo tenían esos dos. Siempre que se miraban lo hacían con odio y molestia. Para el gemelo menor era complicado ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha y su gemelo especialmente fue el primero en notarlos. Para su mala suerte también fue el primero en oponerse a los mismos. Él quería alguna garantía de parte de aquel azabache de que iba en serio. Conociendo lo alocado de su personalidad iba a ser una tarea titánica, ya que cada cosa que decía Charasuke sonaba a medias como broma y a medias como simples ganas de fastidiar a su hermano.

Desayunó a prisas, entendiéndose “desayuno” como una rebanada de pan en la boca mientras corría camino a la escuela. Supuso que su hermano se fue primero para preparar todo antes de que el presidente llegara. Si algo le solía recriminar a su gemelo era esa manía de parecer un esclavo por un simple puesto en el consejo estudiantil. No era la gran cosa ese sitio, eran los que hablaban con los maestros y ya. Tampoco es como si fueran a gobernar el país o algo similar como para tomárselo tan en serio. Mas, era tan estúpidamente evidente que Menma hacía todo ese esfuerzo para cumplir las expectativas de Sasuke que daba pena ajena. El rubio prefería un acercamiento directo. Conocer a esa persona, hacerse amigos, ver si congeniaban y se gustaban para finalmente probar suerte como pareja. Él creía en el amor que nacía sin proponérselo. Contrario a él Menma parecía desear ganarse el afecto de Sasuke a base de favores y ayuda en su puesto.

―Llegas tarde, Usuratonkachi ―dijo el Uchiha que más lo irritaba estando en la puerta del frente.

―Teme ―gritó enojado al ver como se le ponía al frente tapándole el paso.

―Presidente para ti, Dobe ―recalcó con una sonrisa prepotente.

―Yo no voté por ti, presidente Teme ―bufó el rubio intentando pasar rodeándolo, pero fue detenido al ser sujetado por el brazo―. ¿Ahora qué? ―cuestionó aburrido.

―Arréglate esa camisa ―señaló los botones mal abotonados y la corbata a medio anudar―. Andas mostrando tu pecho, es inmoral e indecente ―regañó.

―Qué pesado eres ttebayo ―bufó el menor mientras se arreglaba de mala gana la ropa.

Esa era otra de las malditas manías obsesivas por el orden de su “presidente”. Sasuke solía llegar temprano a la escuela y permanecía en la entrada vigilando a los estudiantes. Qué fueran bien vestidos, no tuvieran nada que debiera confiscarse, etc. Según decía era un deber asignado por los maestros, pero Naruto estaba seguro que sólo lo estaba haciendo por joderlo. Le veía cierta expresión de sadismo al moreno cada vez que anotaba los nombres de aquellos alumnos que cometieron alguna falta. Además le fastidiaba mucho como se arreglaba los anteojos haciendo que brillaran un poco. Parecía un auténtico villano de algún manga o anime. Sin dudas prefería por mucho a su hermano…

―¡Charasuke! ―gritó con enojo Menma a lo lejos mientras lo perseguía con no muy buenas intenciones.

―Te advertí que no me metieras mano, pero no te culpo. Soy irresistible ―respondió el moreno mientras huía del otro.

―¡No digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar, imbécil! ―reclamó el vicepresidente intentando atraparlo.

―No he dicho nada que no sea verdad. Yo te dije que no me tocarás ahí y ahora hasta me hablas duro ―dramatizó como si fuera una pobre chica deshonrada antes de cambiar su expresión a una sonrisa más traviesa―. Aunque así es como me gusta: rudo y con palabras sucias ―canturreo haciendo enrojecer al otro.

―¡Voy a destrozarte en cuanto te alcance! ―amenazó completamente fuera de sus casillas.

―Oh sí ―fingió gemir mientras iba a ocultarse detrás de Naruto.

Charasuke se abrazó al rubio como un koala y lo usó de escudo entre el chico de cabellos teñidos y su persona. El menor de los gemelos Uzumaki intentaba usar sus manos para detener los avances de su hermano, quien batallaba para rodearlo. Si lo dejaba acercarse al otro seguramente iba a darle mucho más que una reprimenda. Además no podía evitar desear que ese momento durara un poquito más. No todos los días el chico que te gusta te abraza de manera tan íntima. A esa distancia sentía perfectamente la forma de su cuerpo. Sus músculos levemente marcados debajo de la ropa y el aroma a la colonia típica a rosas. Se estaba sonrojando por los incesantes roces involuntarios entre sus cuerpos a causa del forcejeo con su gemelo. Su pelea llegó a su fin cuando el mayor de los gemelos Uchiha decidió que era momento de ponerle un alto.

―Detente, Menma ―ordenó Uchiha mirándolo con seriedad―. No vale la pena perder el tiempo con alguien como Charasuke. Estás dejando una muy mala imagen como miembro del consejo estudiantil ―regañó cruzado de brazos mostrándose muy descontento con lo acontecido.

―Lo siento, presidente ―se disculpó enseguida su compañero dejando de intentar atrapar al molesto moreno―. Es sólo que su hermano trajo algo sumamente indecente a la escuela.

―Yo no lo traje, me lo arrojaron ―justificó Charasuke alzando una mano mientras se mantenía apoyado en la espalda del baterista de su banda.

―Si como no ―bufó Menma mostrándose escéptico a creerle.

―¿Qué es eso por lo que tanto pelean? ―preguntó curioso el rubio mirando a los demás.

―Es que una chica me dejó en mi casillero ropa interior… usada ―respondió Charasuke con una risita―. Estaba húmeda y usada. La puse dentro de mi mochila para ir a ponerla en objetos perdidos o tirarla. No me decidía qué hacer con eso ―confesó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero Menma vino a hacer su inspección y aunque le dije que no tocara…

―¡Me tendiste una trampa! ―acusó el vicepresidente apuntándole con el dedo.

―Charasuke estarás castigado después de clases ―dictaminó el mayor mientras se acomodaba sus gafas con un claro gesto de reprobación―. Tendrás que quedarte a ayudarme después de clases, ¿entiendes? ―preguntó antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar rumbo al interior del edificio.

El mencionado bufó con molestia mientras se separaba del rubio y ambos iban rumbo a sus respectivos salones de clases. En el camino, obviamente Naruto no perdió oportunidad de quejarse sobre la actitud tan altanera de Sasuke. No entendía cómo es que podía ser tan frío como para castigar de esa manera a su propio hermano por algo que no había sido su culpa. Menma solía ser muy estricto y no hacer consideraciones hacia su persona ni porque compartieran sangre y techo, pero lo de los Uchiha llevaban lo suyo a algo similar a una guerra. Cada oportunidad que tenían para fastidiarse la usaban. Si no era Sasuke abusando de su rol como presidente del consejo estudiantil, era Charasuke jugándole bromas pesadas a su hermano sólo para hacerlo quedar mal.

―¿Debemos reportar a su hermano, presidente? ―preguntó Menma dándole alcance al Uchiha cuando se dirigía a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

―No, no es necesario ―respondió mientras llevaba la ropa íntima junto a las demás cosas confiscadas a una pequeña caja con candado donde guardaban todo lo inapropiado―. Ya después entregaré todo esto a los profesores ―explicó mientras abría el candado con una llave que tenía guardada en su bolsillo y colocaba todo allí dentro.

La caja de tamaño similar a la de una de zapatos tenía todo tipo de cosas; revistas porno, petardos, cigarrillos y varias chucherías más. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que los alumnos llevaban con motivo de jugar alguna tonta broma o para usar durante el recreo. Teniendo a personas tan responsables liderando el consejo estudiantil, era ridículo creer que los dejarían pasar eso. Por norma, ellos todo lo que confiscaban se lo llevaban a los directivos para que los guardaran. Si algún alumno deseaba recuperar lo confiscado debía pedirle a alguno de sus padres que pasar a retirarlo. Por obviedad, nadie lo hacía. ¿Qué adolescente le pediría a su madre o padre que dejaran su firma para recuperar una revista pornográfica? Además de que nadie se iba como si nada. Los adultos bien sabían que les tocaría un largo sermón sobre la actitud de sus hijos. Lo cual se traduciría a un “ _hablaremos en casa”_ que cualquier alumno deseaba evitar.

_Siempre mi sol me robaste el corazón_

_Y así sin decirnos nada_

_Con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor_

―¿No quieres que me quede después de clases? ―preguntó Menma un tanto apenado―. Digo, para ayudarte a planear el festival cultural que se acerca pronto.

―No hace falta ―rechazó Uchiha con cortesía―. Es el castigo de Charasuke por haber hecho semejante jugarreta ―explicó con tranquilidad sentándose a revisar los documentos pendientes sobre la mesa.

―¿Crees que pueda con esto? ―cuestionó Uzumaki sentándose a su lado para ayudarle también a ordenarlo todo―. Él no parece servir para este tipo de actividades. Es torpe e irresponsable ―expresó con una leve sonrisa de burla pensando en hacer alguna broma al respecto.

―Todos pueden lograr realizar una tarea si se avocan y se empeñan en ella ―aseguró Sasuke observándolo fijamente.

No había reproche en aquellos ojos negros. Sólo lo miraban dándole a entender de manera muda que recordara su lugar. Él no había llegado a ser vicepresidente teniendo precisamente un historial escolar impoluto ni mucho menos. Menma era como un caso de “ _éxito”_ en cuanto a la reformación. Sí, había hablado muy pronto y en parte seguramente metió la pata. Por mucho que los gemelos Uchiha se detestaran, no estaba seguro cómo se tomaba las bromas o comentarios respecto a su gemelo. Jamás había oído a Sasuke defender a su gemelo de las críticas. Tampoco decía nada malo específicamente. Era como si se trataran como dos desconocidos. Nunca se hablaban más de lo necesario y siempre se evitaban lo más posible. A Naruto, por ejemplo, el mayor de los gemelos lo esperaba para ir juntos a la casa. En cambio, los Uchiha se iban cada uno por su cuenta. Bien, era cierto que eran adolescentes perfectamente capaces de irse solos, pero ¿no les gustaba aprovechar ese rato para conversar?

―Tienes razón ―secundó finalmente Menma mientras se quedaba prendado de la imagen del rostro de Uchiha de perfil―. Yo soy uno de tus casos de éxito después de todo.

_Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi_

_Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir_

_Eres un sueño perfecto,_

_Todo lo encuentro en ti_

_Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer_

_Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel_

_Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí el miedo se fue de mi_

_Y todo gracias a ti_

Tras una larga jornada escolar, Menma finalmente tuvo que retirarse al terminar sus labores. Mientras salía de la sala del consejo estudiantil miraba una y otra vez hacia atrás a Uchiha. Esperaba que se retractara y le pidiera quedarse a ayudarlo. No le molestaría pasarse unas horas más a su lado, a solas. Sin embargo, la estruendosa voz de Charasuke le devolvió a la realidad. Aquel molesto moreno se tenía que ganar un castigo cada tanto fastidiando sus planes de estar a solas con el presidente. Por mera educación se despidió de ambos Uchiha con un saludo corto y salió rumbo a buscar a su propio gemelo. Naruto se veía desanimado mientras lo esperaba en el portón de la escuela. Ya no quedaban alumnos alrededor. Todos se habían ido a sus casas, incluyendo a los que tenían actividades extracurriculares. Y su presidente teniendo que quedarse a organizar el presupuesto, permisos y demás detalles para el festival contando únicamente con el cabeza hueca que sólo pensaba en chicas.

―¿Sucede algo, Menma? ―cuestionó el rubio mientras ambos caminaban hacia la casa.

―Es sólo que no entiendo cómo esos Uchiha pueden ser familia siendo tan diferentes ―contestó sujetándose un poco la cabeza por el fastidio de no entender.

―No creo que sea sólo eso ttebayo ―comentó el menor de ojos azules viéndolo de manera burlona―. Tú estás enojado porque estropeó tu oportunidad de confesarte al Teme ―dijo Naruto codeando a su hermano.

―Ese idiota siempre arruina mis mejores oportunidades ―bufó el mayor cruzándose de brazos―, siempre que siento que puedo pedirle salir, ese idiota aparece.

―Me pasa algo parecido ―confesó el blondo con pesimismo―. Yo quiero decirle a Charasuke como me siento, pero siempre están sus admiradoras, su hermano o tú… ―recriminó viéndolo mal.

―¡Oye! ―reclamó Menma golpeando su hombro con moderada fuerza usando su puño―. Ese idiota no te conviene. El universo te da una señal de que te fijes en alguien mejor.

―Si a esas vamos, el universo dice que no deberías estar con Sasuke tampoco ―contraatacó el blondo devolviéndole el golpe―. Yo sé lo que quiero y te juro que pronto seremos novios, así que vete acostumbrando a ver seguido a Charasuke.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que te aceptara? ―interrogó con curiosidad―. Es más, ¿qué te hace pensar que lograras confesarte si el universo está en tu contra? ―cuestionó cuando repentinamente algo captó la atención del menor haciéndolo ver el cielo al igual que hacia el otro.

―¡Una estrella fugaz! ―gritó señalándola en el cielo mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos como si estuviera rezando―. Voy a pedirle suerte para confesarme mañana ―avisó cerrando los ojos y cruzando los dedos.

―Ridículo.

“ _Deseo que ese Uchiha corresponda a mis sentimientos”._ Pensaron ambos Uzumaki. Sí, pese a que Menma no creía en supersticiones, desearlo a una estrella fugaz le ayudaba a infundirse valor. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que ambos estaban intentando confesarse a los Uchiha, pero siempre algo sucedía. Querían una oportunidad y de ser posible correspondidos. ¿A quién engañaban? Querían el amor de su respectivo Uchiha. Qué el inexpresivo Sasuke le mostrara sentimientos de amor y que el mujeriego alma libre de Charasuke sentara cabeza y lo tomara en serio. Sólo eso deseaban. Tras pedir su deseo continuaron caminando rumbo a su hogar dejando de lado el asunto. No querían seguir hablando de cuestiones amorosas que no tenían solución. Tenían una larga lista de pendientes al llegar que mantendría sus mentes lejos de aquellos tormentos.

_Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra_

_Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad_

_Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión_

El día había comenzado normal. No tenía ninguna peculiaridad para los Uzumaki. Cada uno terminó de prepararse para la escuela en diferentes horarios como de costumbre. Menma llegó temprano a la escuela para supervisar la entrada junto a Sasuke y Naruto llegó tarde, intentando colarse por un punto ciego para evitar los controles. Cada uno de ellos se topó con uno de los morenos.

―Me gustas ―se confesó cada Uchiha a uno de los Uzumaki estando apartados de todos.

Ese era el sueño, el deseo, el anhelo que tanto atormentaba a los chicos de ojos claros.

Sólo había un problema.

Quién se le estaba confesando a Menma era el azabache que tan mal le caía.

La persona que estaba declarándose a Naruto, era el presidente bastardo que tanto le irritaba.

¿Qué mierda hizo esa estúpida estrella?

_Día y noche pido al cielo por los dos_

_Ahora todo es tan claro,_

_Es a…_

CONTINUARÁ….


End file.
